Guide:Death Room Strategies
List of strategies for the map, Death Room. *In Elimination, make sure your team defends the base below and the hallway above. If a team focuses entirely on the hallway, a surprise attack from behind can decimate them all. If a team focuses entirely on defending the base, they will invariably come under fire from both the doorways and the stairway leading to the hallway, which, at the very least, will pin the team down. *Laying mines can be a chaotic aspect of this map, being treacherous almost anywhere. Good places to place mines include behind the automatic doors into each spawn, the stair cases that lead to the upper level, as well as on the staircases where few players will look at the ground. If playing Capture the Flag, laying mines near the flag is extremely advantageous to your team, since mines can no longer be set off by teammates. *The LAW and RPG-7 are useful for weakening the enemy and/or killing them. Camp in the hall with your teammates and wait for the enemy to come. Then, let your teammates shoot at the enemies for a bit and destroy the enemy with the LAW/RPG-7 in one devastating blow. *The AK-47 is a very good choice for this map as it offers a high rate of damage. In addition, with the close-quarters of Death Room, the high recoil is not an issue. *The fact that a grenade is live when you cook it and die unless you are sprinting is useful in some "suicide missions". It is not advised, and is advisable to be done as a last resort. *Smoke grenades are also fun to chuck around in this map, as players will either randomly shoot into the smoke or will enter it in hopes of finding the smoke grenade's wielder or another player. *Camping behind boxes can give you a sniping advantage. *Grenades are a great way to get many kills. All you have to do is use your grenades with common sense. Wait until a group of enemy players gets into the hall and throw one. If done right, you could get multiple accolades. Multis and even Ultras from one or more grenades are not unheard of in this map. *Try to equip guns with Fast Loader Mags, as they will make you reload faster and hopefully not get you killed while reloading. *The new RPG-7 might earn you multiple accolades, as it is essentially a more powerful LAW. *You may wish to use a UZI, a very cheap SMG, because of its 5-bullet-per-second rate of fire, the fastest in the game besides the M134 Minigun, and its extremely fast reload, the fastest in the game. Recoil will likely not be a problem in this map if you run right at the enemy. *Machine guns become devastatingly good weapons if the enemy repeatedly rushes your room. This is because of the enormous amount of ammunition in a single machine gun magazine. A single magazine can easily carry you through to an Unbelievable without reloading, especially if you use an Extended Magazine. Recoil is not a problem in such small quarters, as Machine Gun fire stabilizes after a few rounds. *Submachine Guns are very effective in this map because high portability and high rate of fire can achieve easy accolades. *Sniper Rifles have a very limited use here due to the size of the map. Once suggestion is to camp at the far end of your spawn point with an OHK sniper aimed at the door, preventing the enemy from getting through without dying (if you can dragscope and they do not have a spawn shield). Another suggestion is to camp in the hall near at the stairs of the enemy spawn point, so that when an enemy rushes up the stairs, they become killed by your OHK sniper for easy accolades (if they come in one by one and they do not have a spawn shield). Category:Guides